


Much Better

by xJadedGurlx



Series: The Originals Femslash100 Kinks Drabbles [28]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4657308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abigail watches Monique.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Much Better

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place about nine months before the start of the show. No spoilers. Written for kinks prompt #28 'Voyeurism.'

Abigail climbed the steps to the greenhouse on the top floor of the lycée. She had borrowed a spellbook from one of the elders and intended to return it.

As she reached the top of the stairs, Abigail became aware of the sounds of moaning. Peering around the darkened room, she located the source of the noise.

Monique laid on one of the tables, her legs dangling off the end. She moaned with pleasure as a dark head bobbed around between her thighs. Her moans were occasionally punctuated with cries of “Oh God, Oh God.”

Abigail stayed on the steps, watching, until Monique came. As the blonde turned to make her way down the steps before she was noticed, she heard Monique say “You’re getting much better at that, Davina.”


End file.
